Patriarchs Expansion
(add description as seen in other Expansion pages) =Card List= Heroes *Aaron (Pa) *Abram/Abraham (Pa) *Adam (Pa) *Barak (Pa) *Boaz (Pa) *Centurion (Pa) *Destroying Angel (Pa) *Ehud (Pa) *Elders of the City (Pa) *Eli the Priest (Pa) *Enoch (Pa) *Foretelling Angel (Pa) *Hosts of Heaven (Pa) *Hur (Pa) *Isaac (Pa) *Jephthah (Pa) *Joseph (Pa) *Lot (Pa) *Melchizedek (Pa) *Messenger Angel (Pa) *Noah (Pa) *Noah’s Sons (Pa) *Paladin (Pa) *Providing Angel (Pa) *Watcher (Pa) *Widow (Pa) Good Enhancements *A New Beginning (Pa) *A Wife for Isaac (Pa) *Abel’s Sacrifice (Pa) *Abraham’s Servant to Ur (Pa) *Ambush (Pa) *Angelic Advice (Pa) *Battle Cry (Pa) *Best Friends (Pa) *Blessing of Joshua (Pa) *Blessings (Pa) *Book of Nathan (Pa) *Book of the Wars (Pa) *Brother’s Reunion (Pa) *Burning Bush (Pa) *Confused Languages (Pa) *Creation of the World (Pa) *Death of Firstborn (Pa) *Drowning of Pharaoh’s Army (Pa) *Flight of Spies (Pa) *Gideon’s Call (Pa) *Gleaning the Fields (Pa) *God’s Generosity (Pa) *Hagar and Angel at Shur (Pa) *Helping Pharaoh’s Daughter (Pa) *Interceding for Battle (Pa) *Jacob’s Dream (Pa) *Jacob’s New Name (Pa) *Jacob’s Rods (Pa) *Jawbone (Pa) *Jethro’s Wisdom (Pa) *Joseph Before Pharaoh (Pa) *Journey to Egypt (Pa) *Love at First Sight (Pa) *Loyalty of Ruth (Pa) *Manna (Pa) *Moses and Elders (Pa) *Passover (Pa) *Passover Preparations (Pa) *Patriarch Travels (Pa) *Plague of Blood (Pa) *Prophecy of Eldad & Medad (Pa) *Prosperity (Pa) *Protection of Jerusalem (Pa) *Rebekah meets Isaac (Pa) *Ruth meets Boaz (Pa) *Samson’s Strength (Pa) *Sarah’s Beauty (Pa) *Spiritual Protection (Pa) *Three Angels (Pa) *Trust (Pa) *Water from the Rock (Pa) *Witnesses to Creation (Pa) *Wrestling with God (Pa) Evil Characters *Abimelech (Pa) *Abner (Pa) *Achan (Pa) *Bera, King of Sodom (Pa) *Cain (Pa) *Demon in Armor (Pa) *Egyptian Wise Men (Pa) *Esau (Pa) *Korah (Pa) *Leper (Pa) *Leviathan (Pa) *Nabal (Pa) *Orpah (Pa) *Pharaoh’s Magicians (Pa) *The Serpent (Pa) Evil Enhancements *Abusive Taskmasters (Pa) *Achan’s Sin (Pa) *All Hope Lost (Pa) *Amorite Invasion (Pa) *Arrogance (Pa) *Babel (Pa) *Bad Decision (Pa) *Balaam’s Disobedience (Pa) *Battering Ram (Pa) *Begging for Grain (Pa) *Brothers’ Envy (Pa) *Coercion (Pa) *Complaint of Moses (Pa) *Danites Attack (Pa) *Death of Unrighteous (Pa) *Deepening Lie (Pa) *Desolation of Tamar (Pa) *Disobedience (Pa) *Dream (Pa) *Gibeonite Trickery (Pa) *Gifts for Esau (Pa) *Hagar Dismissed (Pa) *Haman’s Plot (Pa) *Isaac Deceived (Pa) *Jephthah’s Tragic Vow (Pa) *Joseph in Prison (Pa) *Joseph’s Brothers’ Scheme (Pa) *Judah’s Sin (Pa) *Korah’s Rebellion (Pa) *Lamenting (Pa) *Midianite Attack (Pa) *Moses kills Egyptian (Pa) *Pit (Pa) *Sarah’s Jealousy (Pa) *Siegeworks (Pa) *Smashing Tablets (Pa) *Sold into Slavery (Pa) *Stolen Blessing (error) (Pa) *Stolen Blessing (Pa) *Stolen Idols (Pa) *Striking the Rock (Pa) *The gods of Egypt (Pa) *The Wages of Sin (Pa) *Treachery Afoot (Pa) *Vulnerable (Pa) *Water Shaft (Pa) *Wickedness of Delilah (Pa) *Wrath of Cain (Pa) Sites *Promised Land (Pa) Artifacts *Altar of Dagon (Pa) *Blue Tassels (Pa) *Jacob’s Ladder (Pa) *Joseph’s Silver Cup (Pa) *Wool Fleece (Pa) Covenants *Covenant of Abraham (Pa) *Covenant of Eden (Pa) *Covenant of Noah (Pa) *Covenant of Palestine (Pa) *Covenant of Salt (Pa) *Covenant with Adam (Pa) *Covenant with David (Pa) *Covenant with Moses (Pa) Fortresses *Jerusalem Tower (Pa) *Solomon’s Temple (Pa) *Storehouse (Pa) Dominants *Destruction of Nehushtan (Pa)